


Obedience

by ImTheCaptainNow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fear, First Time Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate touching, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Uncle/Nephew Incest, forced blowjob, forced obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow
Summary: Neji is forced to carry out his duties and to continuously take on the role of a side-branch clan member.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one.

_You're so much stronger than my daughters... Neji..I wish you were my blood..You’d make me proud to be your father...I wish you were born to me...But..The only way I get to have you is now_..

Uncle Hiashi has always arranged it for his nephew to be kept longer after the sparring training. When Neji was done shoving Hiashi’s fragile un-shinobi-like daughter, Hinata, around the dojo, the young Hyuuga had to stay, no debate about it. 

Uncle Hiashi forced on a **very** unusual compulsory ceremony for after the training fights. He’d say that, as a main branch leader of the clan, he gets to and **needs to** inspect the body of the side branch clan members, Neji at hand, the boy, in particular, to make sure there are no defects or weakening injuries. Just what if the “side” genetics of the side branch are corrupting the purity of the clan, no, Hiashi had to make sure all is in order. 

_“Purity...The purity of the soul and of the body, of our gift, Neji. Do you understand what makes us stand above the other warring clans?... We do not interfere, we do not want any of their foolish propaganda. This has always been possible..for our Clan..because we are strong enough to sustain sovereignty. We don't need any kindred brother to save us...But only as long as we remain pure....”_

Neji always found it extremely distressing, but as these inspections went on, he became somewhat used to them, not truly, but at least to the point where he’d stop shivering and fidgeting and be able to just stand there while it lasts. 

Uncle always inspected his body with such a strangely obsessive attention to every bruise, every muscle forming, every inch of skin. His aged fingers dragging on the youthful blemishless silky pale skin. 

Neji had no other choice than to **obey** and keep quiet while at it, only speaking when spoken to and no flinching nor jerking, a proper posture and steel composure. Such were the rules. 

He was made to strip fully on every occasion and his stern authoritative uncle felt the young teen. 

So like his dead brother, Neji reminded Hiashi of the sacrifice his brother made and how Hiashi promised to take care of his son. Well? He did that, Neji was taken care of. He was even receiving special attention. Very...very special. 

The boy was maturing, with no father to take care of these sacred matters, Hiashi had to step in, yet he needed to keep the Clan politics very intact, there would be no mistake about the roles. He treated Neji like the side branch boy he was, coldly and spitefully, yet deep inside he loved him more than his daughters, for his physical attributes of a pure-bred Hyuuga and his steady focused temperament, his serene calm energy, the balance. _.Eternal balance and purity...All within you…_ Hiashi also felt content with his nephew’s polite manners and collected presence. 

The fearsome Clan leader ran his steady palm over that pale muscular chest, a slightly undone white robe made it irresistible not to. 

“Your heart is pounding like it is about to bring down a whole nation, Neji..You should calm yourself, the training is over..For now,” Hiashi added with a dark undertone. 

“Um..Yes, I apologise, uncle-” 

“Neji...You know better...That is not how you address me,..Is it?” Hiashi continued to slowly remove, unwrap the opened robe, he undid the simple linen belting around the teen’s waist and slid the fabric off his nicely built round shoulders. 

Hiashi liked the feeling it gave him. Him, fully dressed, while his nephew stood there, fully nude, just for him, his curse mark on display, as it should be in presence of the Main branch. _The roles...the balance...the...purity..._

In the summertime, Hiashi would do this right there in the dojo, but in the colder months, Hiashi would walk his nephew to his office and do a proper examination there. Neji came to even have a preference over these incredibly uncomfortable uneasy sessions. He preferred the dojo. It was much more spacious than the office and at least his thoughts could flow freely. 

“I meant..I meant to say, yes, Master..Forgive me.” Neji looked down, hoping Uncle was in one of his better moods because if not, he was about to be slapped into the hard wooden flooring. 

The whole thing was weirdly asexual as if Hiashi really just wanted to inspect every inch of Neji, _but like this?_ It was just too strange to even think about as a normal thing for someone to do. 

And then, this sunny day, Friday afternoon, things changed. 

“Pull down your bottom garments, son.” The older Hyuuga ordered in a flat tone, his both palms on Neji’s soft warm muscular shoulders. He’d call him ‘son’, Neji never really thought about it much, it was a way of speaking from the olden days when the young were all sons and daughters of the Clan, but Hiashi had his own reasoning behind that. A very inglorious and disreputable one. 

The teen lowered himself with the motion, pulling his linen trousers down. 

Who knows whether it was the tempting heat of the summer day, all sweet and golden, all easy, or whether Hiashi could catch the same sweet scent of his nephew’s sweat or whether it was the soft panting and forced gasps with every palm hit… Hiashi couldn't hold out any longer. 

The strange routine check took a turn when Uncle palmed the young Hyuuga down there. Straight out. Neji jumped a bit, his muscles tensed, but he knew so much better than to even make a noise or to shy away. He kept his posture, swallowing, looking ahead. 

“Hmm..You’ve grown this summer..Yes..It tends to take at least one good summer to mature..Soon, you'll be a fully grown man, Neji..How does this feel?..” Hiashi tightened his grip carefully though, not to hurt the delicate structures. His warm palm slowly moving in a strangely gentle motion, almost as if massaging the teen. 

“A- Master-..It..feels..” Neji couldn't possibly figure out how that warm soft touch from his seemingly hateful spiteful Uncle felt. 

_Why is he doing this?.. Just to further humiliate me?.. Just to constantly show me my place?.. That I’m nothing but his plaything?..I fucking hate the main branch..I want to kill them all...I want to kill Hinata...That weak stupid whore, she’s the reason I’m here, like this.._

Neji forced himself to stop the same old shitstorm in his head, the same old pity and rage..The unyielding hatred for the people around him. The same people that were meant to protect him. 

“Do **not** make me ask twice, Neji. I am not your equal to be left awaiting your answer. How do you answer me, son?” Hiashi let go of the soft warm private area and stood up, towering over the teen. The man was rather tall, and his body exuded a demanding aura, making Neji look up in fear. 

“In...timely manner, respectfully and politely, sir.”

“Good boy.” Hiashi blinked his eyes, that was as close as he’d ever get to pulling a pleased expression. 

“Do you touch yourself, Neji?”

The teen was so ashamed, his manners did not allow him to answer such a crude prying question, such a private matter. 

“N-no, master.” The boy lied. He knew Hiashi would perhaps hit him or knee him into his bare tummy, but he was not about to discuss **that** with Uncle Hiashi. He couldn’t. 

“Mmm...Your body needs it at this age, Neji. Don’t deny your temple its natural needs. It is not healthy. You should consider it, at least.” There, back at the strangely normal tone yet in such an abnormal situation. It was confusing the hell out of Neji. 

“Yes, sir.” Neji looked to the side, fighting for his composure, he could feel himself blush, having to address such unspeakable topics with his pious, seemingly almighty Uncle. Neji always thought Hiashi was incredibly strong and if he could ever get on his level, well perhaps, his existence in this unfair scheme of the world within a world he was born unluckily into would ease its grasp on his life. 

He could maybe marry someone he likes and moves to another village, only a couple more years left and he could be a free man, free from all this hell, free from whatever shit he’s been made to endure thanks to the main branch. _Would he ever be free of his memories though? Is there a cure for memory? Is it that fabled love?._ . Neji often got caught in deep life questions, searching, grasping for answers, sick with fear that there’d be none. Sick to the core he’d have to stay and.. **Obey** ….

“I’ll show you how to relieve your body now. It will be of use to you.”

“Uh..Uncle, I-..I would like your permission to leave. I’m-m not..feeling well.” Neji teared up stuttering his request, he actually had tears in his eyes at that sentence. He did not want to be shown anything of that kind, especially not by his cruel respect-demanding Uncle. 

“Calm yourself, Neji. I shall not say it again.”

“I- Yes..” Neji wiped his tears and fought the urge to cross his arms and legs just to hide his body away. 

“Stand still.”

“Aha-A-” The teen gasped out straight away, forcing his mouth shut and his voice to stop making such obscene noises in his Uncle’s company, nevermind they were Hiashi's work. The older Hyuuga went right in, taking his nephew in his mouth, it was music to listen to those forcefully choked gasps and muffled whimpers coming from that polished exterior of his nephew, now all over the place. The old brute broke off for a moment-

“You see, Neji..Even your body knows to obey me.” Hiashi was callously remarking at the glistening hard-on of the petrified teen. 

“Uncle!-” Neji urged for some normalcy, hopelessly. 

“Is this your first time?..First time anyone has touched you there? It is no shame, son.” Hiashi sounded almost supportive.

Neji looked to the side avoiding that cold glare, those strange Hyuuga eyes avoiding the one’s just like it, the boy nodded. 

“I see..You’ve done well with assisting princess Hinata with her training. There is only so much that can be done there, but I do recognise your efforts and I’d like to reward you.” That only meant it was going to be a gift Neji cannot attempt to return nor refuse. 

“I’m..not worthy of rewards, Master. “ Neji tried desperately to speak the tongue, to halt where this was going, but Hiashi was really just rewarding himself and no side-branch-boy was going to refuse him that. 

“Nonsense, Neji.” Hiashi concluded and went back to the close “observation”.

“Un-” Neji shivered and exhaled softly. The teen looked to the skies through the windowed ceiling. He wanted to be elsewhere, someone else, _even poor..Maybe even ill..Maybe from no clan, maybe a beggar or a thief..Anything but this forced noblesse that tied him into this obscene way of being. Just one last time..then I run away..forever…_

_Forever.._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. :P


End file.
